New Begginings
by LiLMissTrouble16
Summary: fang walks in on Angel completly naked. max walksin and losses it. :D what will Fang do with a naked Angel.


**CHAPTER ONE **

Fang Pov:

Ugh! I _really_ hated waiting. Why did it have to take so damn long? What the fuck was she doing in their anyway? I slumped back in my seat and sighed dramatically. Drumming my fingers across the kitchen table I concluded that I've never been so damn board in all my life. Sighing loudly again, I banged my head on the table harder then I intended.

_**Ow! **_Ok that kinda hurt a little more then I'd thought it would. Rubbing my forehead I thought about how this was the highlight of my day. Pathetic. So I slammed my head down on the table once again, anything to get rid of this intense boredom. Ow. Still, though, it was better than waiting forever for her to be done getting ready.

I looked at my watch and realized it was already twenty minutes past our dinner reservation. What the fuck? Now the hell were we suppose to get in to the most prestige restaurant in New York? They'd never let us in now, if we were even a minute late they'd give our table to someone else.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. What the fuck? We've already missed our reservation, Max will be beyond pissed and yell at me, saying "it's all my fault." Again. I shivered picturing her cold blue eyes staring at him while he was helpless and was unable to say anything less he make matters worse.

She wasn't always this violent, he thought sorrowfully. She used to be sweet and kind and always laughed at his otherwise stupid jokes. But that had all changed once he bought her an expensive diamond ring. Ever since then, she'd only wanted expensive things such as pure gold necklaces, diamond earrings or whatever else she found in the high class section of downtown New York.

And who had to pay for all this expensive jewelry? I did. Or she'd yell and scream that I didn't lover her or that I'm a heartless jackass. Even though I didn't want to buy her all those expensive things, I was guilt tripped into it. I was currently working three jobs and double shifts just too even buy her these things, but did she ever say thank you or that she loved me. She only said she loved me whenever I bought her something _extra_ expensive.

Sighing I thought about how maybe this whole things had gotten out of control. I mean I loved her, right? I stopped. Did I still love max after only four months of her bitching about money and expensive jewelry? I didn't know. We were only dating for six months and haven't had sex yet, but I was planning on doing that when she turned 18 in two weeks, but now I wasn't too sure.

"Fang!" I flinched hearing her cold voice.

"Yes honey?" I prayed she didn't want me to go to some richy-rich jewelry store this late at night.

"Can you go fetch my black strapless dress from Angel please?" I sighed. i loved the dress, mostly because it showed off her huge boobs and long legs, but I didn't want to deal with her other roommates Angel and Nudge. Angel was ok, 16 and really shy but was really pretty with nice boobs while nudge was 18, crazy and wouldn't shut up even if you paid her too. She was also the biggest fan of Justine beieber. Ugh!

"Can you please go get it?" her voice sounded annoyed so I said "yah" and walked slowly down to Angel's room, hoping Nudge wouldn't be home. Before reaching Angel's room I stopped and listened to hear nudge playing a Justine bieber song. Nope.

Sighing in relief, I continued down to Angel's room. Knocking silently on her door I waited. A second later the door opened, revealing a drop dead gorgeous Angel wearing Max's black strapless dress. She blushed when she saw me with my mouth hanging open.

"Can I help you Fang?" she said softly that, to me, sounded like an angel's voice. I couldn't stop staring. Angel was about the same size as Max, but the dress came up just around the start of her thighs, barley covering her white lacey thong peeking underneath. It hugged her curves tightly, revealing a sexy body that I've never noticed before. The dress also showed off plenty of her rocking boobs, which I noticed, was bigger than Max's.

I noticed all this plus her innocent blue eyes staring at me shyly, the blush on her perfect face making her look absolutely beautiful. I didn't know what to say, my mouth couldn't form the words that I wanted to say. That she was beautiful and looked better in the dress then Max did. Oh my god she was beautiful!

I could have stared at her forever if right then I got a boner. Blushing furiously, I tried to cover it by leaning on against the door frame and crossing my legs and saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Max wants her dress back." I instantly regretted it when her face fell and her eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh, ok I'll be right back." She hurriedly shut the door, leaving me feeling like a jackass in the hallway. What the fuck did I say that for? I slapped my face with my hands. She probably thinks I'm the biggest jackass in the world. Ugh! She probably hates me now. Suddenly, I stood up straight. Could she hate me? The thought was unbearable.

Without thinking I threw the door open to her room to try and apologize and explain about max's dress. I froze instantly when I spotted a naked Angel staring at me in horror with the dress on her bed and a lacey white thong in her hand. We were both frozen just staring at each other. She's fucking naked! My mind finally registered the thought and I'm ashamed to say that I looked down at her boobs. Holy shit she does have bigger boobs then max! Wait? ANGEL WAS NAKED IN FRONT OF ME!

I looked into her scared eyes but I couldn't move, all I could think about in that instant was how damn sexy she was and how much I wanted to fuck her right then and there. Sadly, I never got the chance seeing as a very annoyed Max walked in right at that moment.

"Fang, honey, did you get the dress back from….." she stopped dead in the doorway, shocked to see a naked angel and me in the same room. Three things registered in her mind at that moment; Angel was naked, I was staring at her boobs and the big boner on the front of my jeans. I turned to her, trying desperately to form an alibi as to what happened but her temper was too quick.

_**SMACK! **_Without warning she smacked me across the face so hard I fell to my knees, covering my face from the mind-numbing pain. Damn, for a girl she could really hit! Poor angel was still frozen with fear, not knowing what to do.

"Max….Max this isn't what…" she stopped when Max turned her viscous glare on her. Max calmly and coldly turned to me.

"Were done." Her voice was malicious and colder than a winter blizzard. Before I could explain, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, leaving me with a confused and sacred, and still naked, Angel.

Still rubbing my cheek, I looked up at her as she looked down at me. I looked into her deep blue eyes, not knowing what the fuck to do now. She looked at me, scared, but not doing anything to cover herself up. All I could think about was how beautiful she looked when she was scared.

"So…..um, do you want to go out this Friday to the movies?" It was out of my mouth before I realized what I had even said. I froze, thinking she'd laugh at me or get totally pissed, thinking I was some fuckward pervert.

She got this thoughtful expression and her eyes softened while she smiled, making my heart melt.

"Um….sure." She said it quickly then raced to the bathroom and slammed the door. I stayed were I was, not fully understanding that she said yes and I now ad a date with Max's roommate Angel. When it finally hit me I slowly grinned and got up, thinking, that despite everything that had previously happened, this was the best day of my life.


End file.
